the super new type, Megumi Sango!
by Nitu
Summary: amazing new type Megumi Sango is the youngest 11 year old gods eater. She has a special power. She can conjure god arcs anytime for free! The aragami got extinct long ago but a new race, part aragami and part human came. They have brains and hearts and they mean no harm to humans. Only to gods eaters! What can this new type rookie do? Does she have more tricks up her sleeve?
1. Chapter 1 Megumi Sango

**Chapter 1: Super special new type, Megumi Sango!**

I stopped in front of a shaft like building with plenty of floors. I grabbed the handle, but before pushing it open, I ran my fingers through my straight brown locks and grabbed the front part of my shoulder length hair which was tied in rubber bands. 'Ok.' I thought. I walked up to the front desk and stopped. A lady with orange hair greeted me with the name of Hibari or something. I told her I was here for the 'new type' examination. She led me to a room which was above the lobby. A young boy with orange hair sat there coolly chewing some gum. He held a god arc so I was sure he was not a rookie. Or maybe he was a rookie but not a brand new one. "Umm… I am Megumi Sango. Nice to meet you." "Rookie right? Nice to meet you too. The name's Kota Fujiki. Hope we have a great time together, no?" He told me. I was taken aback by his carefree attitude. Actually I was so taken aback I lost my sense of manners and gave a loud, "Eh?" Kota-senpai laughed. I decided to call him senpai because he looked around 18 and I was only 11. "Most people react this way." Kota-senpai told me truthfully. "Kay I'll take you to Paylor Sakaki to check out what kind of a type you are because most don't need the aptitude test." He told me. I didn't understand a thing but said, "Yes, Kota-senpai!" This time he really laughed. We both headed towards the elevator. We got off at the laboratory floor. Kota-senpai took me to the door of the room and then told me, "After this test you will be shifted to the rookie room in the rookie section. My room will be right next to yours so don't be afraid to come over to ask anything." I simply nodded and stepped into the room.


	2. Chapter 2 A hectic day

**Chapter 2: A hectic day!**

"How do you do? I am Paylor Sakaki and I am going to be-" "Oi Paylor? Where's my kitty? My tabby kitty Lolo? Lolo? Lolo-chan? It's getting late! Come home and have your little bittle milky wilky!" The young man turned this way and saw me. He covered in embarrassment. "Yo. I am Lindow Amamiya but forget intros where is my kitty?" A young onee-san with pink hair and a green and black dress walked in smiling. "There there there little tabby kitty. You're safe now. Lindow has come to save you." The onee-san teased. "Nice to meet you Lindow-senpai, Paylor-senpai, onee-san!" I cut in. "Oh dear! You don't have to call me onee-san! You can just call me Kanon!" Kanon-san put in. "San for older women than me and senpai for uncles." I said stubbornly. "So you're the super special new type rookie I heard of." Kanon-san said. "Yup. While you guys chatted, I got an analysis on her. She is probably the best rookie yet! She can conjure god arcs from fin air!" Paylor-senpai gushed. "Cool!" Kanon-onee-san told. "Hey Kanon-onee-san? Where is my room?" I asked. "Come on Megumi. I'll take you away from these lunatics." We walked into the floor and I fled to my room. The moment she left, I knocked on Kota-senpai's room. "Who's there?" Kota-senpai asked. "It's Megumi." I told him. "Oh Megumi-chan? Come in!" I walked in. He then asked me, "So who all have you met?" "Well I've met you, Kota-senpai, and then I met Paylor-senpai, Lindow-senpai, and Kanon-onee-san… Well, that's about it." I told him casually. "Well it's getting late so you should go to bed. We can meet tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3 The kidnap

I walked out of the room and got into my own. No one would probably be awake but I figured that Kota-senpai was still awake. I came up to my bed and there was a sticky note with yellow parched paper stuck on my bed cover. I grabbed it and read,"Megumi, please meet me at 12:00 am. In the veterans section." Who in this world would wanna meet me so late especially in the _veterans section?!_ I was still wondering when a light knock was heard from my room door. When I carefully pulled open the door I saw a pair of red eyes in the dark and then I was grabbed and dragged into the dark elevator. I could hear the person click the button on the elevator and we stopped on a random floor. Then I was dragged into a room and the door was shut. "Good job Sakuya." Sakuya-onee-chan?! The voice I heard I recognized as Lindow-senpai but who was Sakuya-onee-chan?


End file.
